Back to the Past
by Em2017
Summary: Emma and Dean agree to help with a school survival trip that will take them back to the island. How will they handle teaching fellow students their survival skills on their island? Rated M.
1. The Trip

**A/N: So… New story, new category. This is one of my favorite movies, and this plot has been playing through my head for a while. By the time I got to the middle of chapter seven, I realized that I should post this. So… I am. Obviously. Lol, anyway… Hope you like it!**

 ***All mistakes are mine!***

 ***I own nothing! It all belongs to whoever made the movie or wrote the book. Not really sure who that is, but it's not me.***

 **Chapter One: The Trip (EmmaPoV)**

Dean and I were standing at my locker when the tardy bell rang.

Dean groaned and let his head fall against my shoulder. "Aw, c'mon! Five more minutes!"

I laughed as he kissed up my neck. "Come on, Loverboy. Mr. Christian's said that he had something to discuss with us, remember?"

"Oh, right." he sighed and kissed my shoulder before raising up. "You know, it's times like this when I wish we were back on the island, and you were mine to do with as I please."

I laughed again. "I know, hon. Maybe someday soon we'll go back. But, for now, we need to go to class."

He sighed again. "Fine." He gripped my hand and led me down the hall to our next class. When we arrived, everyone else was already in their seats.

"About time you two got here." Mr. Christian's grinned, walking over to his podium in front of the projector. "I thought we'd have to alert the rescue teams again!"

Dean and I laughed as we took our seats next to Lizzie and Helen.

"Hey, don't blame me, Mr. Christians. It was all Emma's fault." Dean chuckled and took his seat behind me.

I scoffed and turned to smack him playfully on the arm. "Don't blame _me_. You're just as much to blame- if not more!"

He laughed again. "Think what you want to, Prom Queen, but we both know the truth."

I rolled my eyes at him with a grin and turned back in my seat.

"All right, all right." Mr. Christians laughed. "We'll talk about your decisions on blaming the woman in the relationship later, Mr. McMullen. But, for now, let's discuss something, sort of important, hmm?" He moved over to his desk where he picked up some papers and sat on the vacated spot. "I mentioned needing to talk to you guys yesterday. Ms. Collier and I have decided to take another trip. It'll be like Trinidad, only not really."

I tossed a look back to Dead and he rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"And, considering what it's for, all expenses will be paid for by the board." the teacher continued.

Students in the back hollered.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked.

"What's it for?" Stephen yelled out.

"It's all a surprise."

"A surprise? Then what did you want to discuss?" I asked.

"Just that you needed to cancel any plans that you may have next month." Mr. Christians shrugged.

"All of next month?" Jude asked incredulously.

"Yep." Mr. Christians popped his lips on the 'p.'

We all looked around at each other, utterly confused.

"Okay, now that _that's_ out of the way, let's move on to…"

For the next forty-five minutes, I listened and to notes on India's culture. When the bell rang to dismiss us to lunch, Mr. Christians called out: "Dean? Emma? Do you two mind staying for a bit?"  
I tossed a look back to Dean, who looked just as confused as I felt, and we settled back into our seats. Lizzie left after telling me she'd see me at lunch.

When the room was empty, Mr. Christians got down to business.

"Okay. You two are going to be the only ones who know about this trip, other than Ms. Collier and me, okay?"

At Dean's and my nods, he continued.

"How would you two feel about going back to the island?"

 **A/N: Short, I know, but the second chapter will be up tomorrow. This chapter was basically just to introduce the plot line. You'll get more information about the trip next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, don't review, whatevs:)**

 **Laters,**

 **~Em**


	2. Back to the Island

**Chapter Two: Back to the Island?** **EPoV**

"I'm sorry, what?" I sputtered.

"You have my attention now," Dean said, "so what do you mean?"

"The trip we have planned will test your classmates' survival skills. After you two got back, the school board had a big debate over whether or not survival should be taught in school, you know, in case something like what you two went through ever happens again. The school board just got a grant that will allow us to see what a mass number of people would do to survive. Since you guys evidently know what to do in that situation, Ms. Collier and I have decided to make you… 'teachers,' if you will."

"Where does the island come in?" Dean asked.

"We want to do it at the island on which you were rescued. It's secluded, offers fresh water, and, in the event something like this may happen again, the students need to learn how to set SOS signals and other things."

"Mr. Christians, with all due respect, there's not really a point in setting SOS signals. We were there for three months and saw one helicopter before we were rescued." I told him.

"Then, how about we let them feel the helpless feeling you did, hmm?" Mr. Christians leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "I may have to pretend that I don't hear the gossip high school students share with each other, but I do know more than I let on. I know there are students in your grade who think you lied about the stuff you went through out there. Let's change their minds, shall we?"

"I'm up for it." Dean said, unsurprisingly.

I looked back at him, uncertainty shining in my eyes.

"Come on, Em. Let's go back. Don't you wanna see the lagoon again?"

I smiled at the memory of the blue lagoon. Sure, we wouldn't be alone like last time, but to go back to the place we started…

I turned back to Mr. Christians.

"I'm in."

 *****(DeanPOV)*****

My face broke into a grin at Emma's reply. I honestly didn't think she'd go for it, even when I played the lagoon card.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Christians exclaimed. "The other students will be told a week before we leave that we're going to Haiti for Habitat for Humanity. By then, you two will already be on the island. Your family is more than welcome to come, by the way. The students, Ms. Collier, and myself are only staying for a month, but, if you want, you can stay for another month after we leave. At the end of the second month, a helicopter will be there to pick you and your family- should they be there- up."

"Won't other students get suspicious if we're not there the week leading up to the trip?" I asked.

"We plan on just doing trip prepare stuff that week, so we'll just say that you were excused because of what happened the last time. When we get to the island and you're there, We'll tell them what's really going on. On the island, the two of you will be in charge. You know that land better than the rest of us."

I grinned wickedly. "In charge?"

"Within reason, of course." the teacher elaborated.

I sighed and looked at Emma. "I'm still in it if you are. I don't want to go back without you."

She smiled, making my heart swell. "I want to go back."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, don't review, whatever:)**

 **Laters,**

 **~Em**


	3. Departure

**Thank you to** _ **Guest**_ **for your review! There really isn't enough of these fics out there! I wasn't really expecting a review because there's so few, let alone Followers and Favorites! I'm so impressed! Thank you so much!**

 **Chapter Three: Departure (DPOV)**

 **Three Weeks Later**

It was weird flying onto the island instead of washing up on its shore.

It was also weird having my dad, Emma's parents, and her little sister with us. We'd decided to breach the subject of the island trip and them coming with us three weeks ago. Needless to say, it could've gone better.

Way better.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Emma and I gathered our families together for dinner and planned to tell them about our trip._

 _We'd decided to leave hints in the meal we prepared for them. I picked up some fresh fish from the marketplace about half an hour away, and Em went to a produce market to gather as much blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, coconuts, and bananas as she could. Our parents were surprised when they saw the spread we'd laid out for them._

 _And instantly suspicious._

" _Okay, let's just get this question out of the way…" Stacey said suddenly. "Emma, are you pregnant?"  
Em had just popped a blueberry into her mouth and I'd just taken a swig of coconut milk. Emma and I spent the next minute and a half choking to death as our parents just watched us with shock written all over their faces._

" _No!" Emma choked out. "No! I am_ not _pregnant!"_

 _Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. I took a sip of water, desperate to be finished with this conversation._

" _Then what's going on?" Stacey asked. "Are you two engaged?"_

" _No, Stacey. I'm not pregnant and we're not engaged!" Em exclaimed, somewhat frustrated. "We're going back to the island!"_

 _At that, I put my head in my hands and mumbled: "This cannot be happening…"_

"' _Back to the island'?!" Barbara yelled. "Why in the hell would you do that, Emma?"_

" _The school is doing a survival… thing. Dean and I were asked to help with it. It's for the other students in our class."_

" _Why would they need to know that?" my dad asked calmly._

" _In case what we went through happened again." I told him. "They want to do it again on our-_ the _island since it has fresh water and somebody-us- knows the terrain. You were all invited, by the way."_

" _What about the expense? They can't-"_

" _The school board is paying for it all." Emma interrupted her mother. "We're staying a month after they leave, and we head out a week before they arrive. You guys are, too. That is… If you want."_

" _A month longer? How long is everyone else enduring this… excursion?"_

" _One month." Emma said quietly. "But, Mom, we_ want _to go back. We wouldn't have said 'yes' if we didn't."_

" _So you're perfectly fine with this? For showing other people what you went through?" Phil asked._

 _Em and I nodded. "Yes," we agreed, and I intertwined our hands._

" _Then let's do it." Stacey said. We all looked at her and she shrugged. "What? I can't be the only one curious about the island they spent three months on!"_

 _Emma and I exchanged a look and began laughing._

" _Stacey's in." I chuckled._

" _If Stacey's in, I am too." Phil laughed._

" _Me three." Dad agreed._

 _We all looked to Barbara._

" _Fine. Fine!"_

 **END FLASHBACK**

Which is how we got here: on a helicopter, hovering over the tiny Caribbean island that had been our home for three months, with our families in tow.

Em had been sitting next to me for nearly nine hours, bouncing her knee up and down, her hands were in her lap and she was twisting them back and forth repeatedly. She made little conversation.

I took one of her tortured hands into mine and gently squeezed. "You okay, Prom Queen?"

She smiled at the nickname like she always did. "I'm fine. Just nervous. This wasn't how I imagined coming back, you know?"

I smiled gently. "I completely understand. This isn't how I saw it happening either. But, we're back. That's what matters, right?"

She grinned brightly. "Yes. That's all that matters.

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand again. "Good." I leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. " 'Cause we're here."

Through the headphones, the pilot's voice filled my ears. "I can't land so we're going to have to get out the rope ladder. You guys okay with that?

We all murmured our acceptance and the co-pilot, a middle-aged woman, got up and readied the ladder.

"Dean? You wanna go first?" the pilot asked.

I looked over at Emma. She grinned again and nodded her head. I looked back to the pilot and nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

After a few more minutes, he gave me the go ahead.

I grinned and unbuckled. I leaned over as I got up and kissed Emma fully on the lips. "See you on the flip-side, baby." My grin widened as her laughter filled my ears.

Fifteen minutes later, all six of us were safely on the deserted island.

Ironic, huh?

The shelter that Em and I had built the last time we were here was still standing, so we tossed the one bag full of band-aids, a few meds, and six bottles of water under it.

After everyone had "settled" (there wasn't much to settle) in, I turned to Emma.

"Wanna go for a swim? Break in the visit with a nice dip in the lagoon?"

A smile once again lit her face. "Yes!"

"Last one in has to fish tonight!" Before the sentence was out of my mouth, I had turned and was already running through the jungle.

"Hey! Cheater!"

My laugh rang out.

"Just follow me!" Emma called out, probably to our family. "You'll see when we get there!"

Right before I arrived at the lagoon, I stripped off my shirt without breaking my run. When I got there, I tossed the shirt off to the side somewhere and jumped in. Seconds after I surfaced, a flash of blonde hair and blue fabric (Em had insisted on wearing the same bikini again and the same outfit; I'd followed her lead) land in the water beside me. Leaves crunching made me look up. Dad, Phil, Stacey, and Barbara all stood panting at the lagoon's edge.

"C'mon, you guys! Jump on it; the water's great!" I motioned them in.

"Live a little!" Emma yelled.

"Okay." Stacey said and took off the clothes covering her bathing suit.

"Yeah! Go, Stace!" I yelled encouragingly.

"Shut up, Dean!"

I laughed along with Em as Stacey took a few steps back before taking a run and go into the lagoon.

"Whoo!" Emma yelled, holding her hands in the air and clapping as Stacey surfaced.

"Now, we've got four hours before sundown, which means we can either gather food and fish, or we can spend the next two hours swimming in this beautiful lagoon. What'll it be?" I asked.

After a few moments of silence, Dad surprised me by saying: "Oh, to hell with it." He stripped off his shirt.

"Whoo! Go, Jack!" Emma shouted with a laugh.

Dad jumped in, and looked around when he came up back up. "It really is beautiful."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Em. "We know."

The next person to jump in was Phil, unsurprisingly. I kind of knew Barbara would put up a fight.

"Mom! Come on!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah, there's nothing that can eat you or kill you in this water!" Stacey yelled, then turned back to us. "Is there?"

I laughed. "No. You're safe."

"Good."

I chuckled and turned back to her mother. "Barbara, if you don't get in of your own free will, we'll have to use drastic measures." I smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." I said, at the same time everyone else yelled: "He would!"

She sighed, bit her lip, and relented. "Fine."

"Yes!" we all shouted.

Later that night, we were all gathered around the fire, eating the fish Emma and I had taught the others how to catch. Em had also pulled down some coconuts and bananas.

"So?" I asked around a bite of fish. "How was your first day on the island?"

"It's awesome! Especially the lagoon!" Stacey exclaimed.

The rest nodded along with her.

"Yes," my dad started. "it's very pretty, too. I can see why you'd want to come back."

"We'll take you on more of a tour tomorrow after we build your hut." Emma told him. "Ours from last time is still standing, so we only have to do yours. It might be better to just to one big shelter- privacy will be hard to come by the next few weeks."

"That'll be fine. Are the students going to build their own hits when they get here?" Phil asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. We figured it's one of the first things they'd need to know."

"They'll be here early Sunday, so we'll have time to start on the shelters before we do lunch. That'll be the fun part." Em added.

"The main thing that day will be what they'll need to do first." I tacked on. Em and I hadn't really discussed much about what to do on a daily basis, but we'd both agreed to get basic necessities out of the way the first day. After that, we'd play by ear.

"You all will have a lot of free time, seeing as how you're not going to be forced to participate in any of these activities." Em laughed.

"Sounds good." Stacey grinned.

"Don't go too far, though, Stacey." I warned her. "There are dangerous animals out there. Hopefully we won't have another issue, but you never know. If you go too far, we won't be able to help you."

" 'Another issue'? What do you mean by 'another'?" Dad asked.

Emma and I both sighed and shared a look. "Umm…"

"We had a slight… Panther problem the last time." I said slowly.

"Panther? _Panthers_ live on this island?" Barbara screeched.

"Yeah…" I grimaced, thinking back to that day. Emma squeezed my hand. "But that's a story for another day. Don't worry about it."

That night, we slept cuddled together around the dying fire.


	4. Arrival

**A/N: There is an M Rated scene at the end of this chapter. I have it marked, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

 **Chapter Four: Arrival (EPOV)**

The first week back on the island went rather well.

We gave our tour of the island- where the water source was, the bathroom, where to pick the berries. I showed Stacey and Mom which berries were safe to eat, reciting the saying Dean told me our first day day here.

Dean showed my dad and Jack how to catch fish from the ocean and where to get the best firewood. Our parents were the trial run for our teaching skills.

Today was the day the group was to arrive. From what Mr. Christians and Ms. Collier had told us, they were going to make it seem like an actual emergency: the airplane they were on was to conveniently "run out of fuel" and land on the island. But, considering that there's no place for the plane to land, I'd say they're going to change that plan.

We weren't doing much as we waited for them to arrive, just sunbathing and swimming. Dean was trying to dunk me under the water when Stacey yelled out.

"Is that a boat?"

We all turned in the direction she pointed, and, indeed, saw a boat.

"They changed their mind, huh?" Dean smirked.

"Good thing, too." I added.

"Come on. Let's get dried off a bit. They may be a while."

I nodded, and followed him back to shore, where I slid on my shorts and relaxed in the sand between Mom and Dean.

"You two ready for this?" she asked.

I shared a look with Dean. "I guess we have to be." I answered.

"I'm ready. I've always wanted to boss people around." he joked.

We laughed at him.

The boat was closer by now, looking more like a ship. I could hear an alarm go off from here, and a distant buzz of activity. We watched as a lifeboat with everyone in it came the rest of the way.

Dean and I stood.

The life boats took an easier path than the dingy we'd rode in on. Lucky for them, the waves brought them straight to shore. As they exited the boat and looked over the island, Dean and I walked over to them.

"Welcome." he grinned, drawing attention to himself.

When Lizzie noticed us, she immediately got suspicious. "What's going on here?"

I smiled at her and looked over at our teachers. "You want me to tell them, or do you want that honor?

Mr. Christians smirked. "The honor is all yours, Emma."

I nodded and looked at the confused expressions of my fellow classmates. "As Dean said before, _welcome_. The next few weeks will determine how many of you would survive on a deserted island for one month. We kind of made it easier for you, as this is the same island Dean and I lived on for three months, so we all know that this island has access to fresh water and food somewhere."

"And, there are two people who know the terrain, and where all the stuff Em mentioned is at." Dead added.

" _However_ ," I emphasized. "if we just _tell_ you where everything is, there wouldn't be much 'survival' in it."

"Which brings us to your first mission." Dean said dramatically. I fought back a smile. "You're all going to go find a fresh water source, along with fruit and berries that are safe to eat. But don't eat anything until you let us see it first. Got it?"

Murmurs of compliance sounded throughout the crowd.

"How about we make this interesting?" I smirk evilly. Dean looked at me with confusion. "A competition. Boys against girls. Whoever brings back the least amount of edible food has to make everyone lunch."

"Ooh! That's a good one, Prom Queen!" Dean laughed.

"Thank you. Now, since you probably don't know how to tell time without a watch or phone, look up at the sky."

Everyone followed my instructions.

"Where the sun is at right now shows that it's about nine o'clock. When the sun is directly overhead, come back to the beach. Okay?"

 _Nods._

"Okay then. Go on!" Dean shooed them off.

The group dispersed into the jungle, and Dean pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"That was _incredibly_ sexy." he whispered in my ear. "You should totally take charge more often."

I laughed and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I'll remember that."

"Actually, don't. We won't get any alone time for the next month. Especially not enough time for me to fuck you properly." he whispered huskily.

At his words, I immediately felt turned. "We could always try to _find_ time…" I whispered breathlessly.

"We may have to if we keep doing shit like this. I'm harder than a fucking rock." he groaned quietly.

I laughed. "Sorry, babe."

"For you, it's worth it."

I raised my head up and pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"Mm… I love you more."

"I don't think so."

"If I could, I'd show you."

I laughed again. "Stop saying things like that!"

He groaned into my hair. "Stop being so sexy and I will."  
"Right back at ya."

He squeezed me again before letting go and looking around. "Look's like everybody left. What do you want to do for the next few hours?"

"If we're alone… Do you want to try out the ocean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

His eyes searched my face before glazing over. "Take off the shorts. Just wear the bikini."

I began undoing my shorts. "You do the same, then."

I threw my shorts down on the sand, watching as Dean threw his on top of mine. I was achingly aware of the bulge in front of his boxers. I bit my lip again.

Dean made this weird growling noise that instantly did weird things to my body. He picked me up by my waist and my legs lock around his waist, making the most sensitive parts of our bodies meet in the most delicious way. My moan was captured by his mouth as Dean roughly slammed his lips down on mine, his tongue invading my mouth.

I didn't know Dean had been walking until I felt the water hit my backside. By the time he stopped moving, the water reached just below my breasts. I let my hands fall under the water and to his boxers. I pulled them down as far as I could with my hands before I had to use my feet. While I dragged his boxers to his ankles, he pulled down my bottoms.

 **BEGIN M RATED SCENE!**

"Take one foot out and lock your ankles around my waist again." he demanded breathlessly against my lips.

I did as he told me, only this time, there was no barrier between us.

"Are you ready for me, Em? _Please_ tell me you are." Dean begged.

"Like I'm gonna say 'no'."

"Thank, God." he mumbled.

Since we got back together after prom, I'd decided to get birth control so we'd never have to worry about forgetting, or not having access to, a condom. The pills were the only thing I'd decided to bring from home, and since Dean saw me take it this morning, he didn't have to ask any questions before sinking into me.

He threw his head back and my head fell against his chest. "You feel so good, Em… So… So good…"

"Dean… please… I need you to move…" I begged.

"You got it, babe." he grunted, and began thrusting in and out of me.

"Dean…"

"I know, Em." he ground out, thrusting even harder, faster, deeper.

"Yes… Yes… Please, _Dean…_ " I cried.

"Come for me, Emma. Come for me now."

On command, I fell apart in Dean's arms. My hips started thrusting faster, my muscles clenching around him like my life depended on it. He came in me, filling me with warmth.

As I came down down from my high, I laid my head on his shoulders, trying to even my breathing.

 **END OF M RATED SCENE**

"Definitely made the top ten." Dean laughed.

I chuckled. "If you say so." I raised my head and kissed his lips once more.

"Come on. Why don't we swim for a little while before we have to be adults again?"

"That sounds amazing."


	5. And the Winner Is

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! RL's a real bitch sometimes, lol! Anyway, thanks for the attention this story has gotten! I honestly didn't expect any at all, so three reviews is amazing in my book! Hope you enjoy chapter five!**

 **Chapter Five: And the Winner Is… (DPoV)**

The next few hours were spent swimming in the ocean as we waited for the two groups of 'Survival Amateurs' to come back to the beach.

When they came back, you could tell they were mesmerized by the island. Their eyes sparkled as they continued to look around.

"So?" Em said with a beautiful smile on her face. "How'd it go?"

I gripped Emma's hand and she squeezed back.

"It's beautiful!" Jude exclaimed. "I wish I had a camera."

"You won't need it." I told her. "You'll always remember."

"Did everyone see the lagoon?" Stephen asked.

"Omigod, _yes!_ How beautiful was that?!" Lizzie shouted.

"At least you saw it. That's where you'll be showering for the next month." I smirked. _Not so great now, huh?_

"Well… Shower as well as you can." Em corrected. "Dean, do you want to see what the guys have, and I'll check the girls?"

I nodded. "Sure thing, Prom Queen." I walked over to Stephen and a guy named Max, who was carrying two jugs full of berries. Another guy was carrying a third jug full of water. "Where'd you all find the jugs?"

"They were somewhat buried… We washed them off in the lagoon after we found them." Stephen answered.

"Good find. We can definitely use these later." I checked in and around the jugs for poisonous berries. I pulled two palm tree leaves off a nearby tree and gave one to Em.

"Thanks, babe." she whispered.

"You won't be thanking me when my group beats yours." I smirked.

She scoffed. "Whatever."

I laughed and dumped the berries on my leaf. Dozens of blue, purple, and white berries. "Okay, so… The purple and blue berries are good, and you all seem to have a lot of those. _But_ the white ones aren't edible. In the other jug, I can already see some yellow berries, and those aren't good for you, either. You got a nice haul, though." I complimented and dumped the second jug. I turned to Em. "We're ready."

"We are, too!"

When I started walking toward her and caught sight of the amount of food- berries, bananas, coconuts- in front of her, I groaned. She just smirked.

"Sorry, guys." I told them.

"How did you get that much?" Max exclaimed.

"Because we're awesome." Lizzie told him.

"And look," Em said and held up bowls make of leaves. "we have more bowls!"

I shook my head. "You all are good."

"Thanks, Dean." Ms. Collier smiled.

"Stop, Dean." Em warned me.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Stop sucking up!" she laughed.

"I'm not! They really did good!" I laughed back.

"Whatever! Okay, so, guys make lunch. Do you want to show them how to fish, and we can start on the huts?" Emma asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah…. Just do the 'girl' hut, though. They need to know how to find or make a shelter, too." I chuckled.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Okay." I couldn't resist the urge to kiss the smile off her face.

"Mm…" she moaned quietly. "Even though your team lost, you're still my winner."

I threw my head back with a laugh. "Awe, thanks, babe."

She pulled away. "Okay. We better go. Make sure to catch us some food!"

"Yes, dear."


	6. Hut Building and Our Story

A/N: this is a short chapter, and I promise for longer once I get out of this slump. I've recently moved again, so I've tried to settle in. It hasn't exactly gone in my favor. Anyway, I'll let you read. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter Six: Our Story**

***(EmPoV)***

"When you're trying to find shelter, what type of things to you need to take into consideration?"

"Protection from the elements?" a girl I recognized as Maggie said.

"Most definitely. What else?"

"Location?" Lizzie guessed.

"Not really. Maybe if it was a bigger island; you'd want to get as close to the fresh water as possible. But, when it's as small as this one, you can get to everything pretty quick." I explained. "What would be the best place to set up shelter on this island?"

"Are there any caves on this island?" Ms. Collier asked from her spot in the back.

"Yes, actually. Dean thought that would be perfect, too, the first day we were here. Then bats flew at our heads." I laughed. "After that, we decided to just build a little hut thing on the beach. That's what we'll be doing while the boys catch lunch. What do you need to build a shelter?"

Within thirty minutes, we had all the supplies we needed, and had the base of one structure built by the time Dean called for us.

"Em, you want a banana?" he asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Yes, please."

He handed me the banana, and kissed the side of my head.

"That's all you're eating, Emma?" Mom asked.

"Yep," I grinned, taking a bite of the fruit.

"You don't want any fish?" Stacey asked.

"Nope."

"But why?"

"Because this is better. And I'm not that hungry."

"Plus, the last time she ate fish, she got sick. Ruined it for her." Dean interrupted. "Don't fight her on it, guys. It's useless. I've tried many times. It never worked." He laughed.

"You were the one that cooked it!" I exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Yeah. And once I noticed it smelled funny, I stopped eating it and advised you to do the same. Not my fault you didn't listen to me." Dean defended himself, sitting back on his hands. He took a swig of his water before handing the bottle to me. "So… Ms. Collier, Mr. Christians. How do you like the place?"

"It's really beautiful. I can understand why you wanted to come back." Ms. Collier raved.

"Yes. It's better than I anticipated. And the lagoon? Amazing!" Mr. Christians exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" I smiled. "Wait till you swim in it."

"Everything you need is within walking distance. You got really lucky here." Mr. Christians added.

Dean and I both nodded, but he was the one to reply. "Yes, we did. It could've been much worse, that's for sure."

At that comment, everyone sombered up a little, quieting down as they chewed their fish and I, my banana.

"Will you… Tell us about your first day here?" Lizzie asked softly.

I shared a look with Dean, and he shrugged. "Up to you,"

"It may give them an idea of what could actually happen." I responded.

"Let's go for it then. It's not like it's a scary story."

I laughed. "True." I looked to the group, who were staring back at us intently. "It started out in the ocean. We were still floating around in the dinghy for a while before we even saw this place. And when we did, we were about a mile or so out of the way, so it took us a few more minutes to get to the beach."

"We came through the rocks, there. Wasn't the smoothest ride in, but we couldn't do anything about that." Dean continued. "After that, we went in search of a phone. Walked all over the island. We ended up on that cliff-" he points to the one mentioned- "before we realized that we were alone. We couldn't find a road, a hotel… Nothing. Em's phone had no signal which meant we couldn't call anybody. So we walked back to the beach to get back in the boat until somebody could find us."

"But it wasn't there when we arrived. Wasn't out in the ocean… At least, not where we could see it. Luckily, Dean had grabbed the flare gun and two of the flares before we went looking around. We made a fire as it got darker with the Zippo Dean had, and went to sleep." I shrugged. "Not very exciting, talking about it now, but… It was pretty hectic at the time."

"And you found food? Water?"

Dean chuckled. "Emma had a bottle of water and a granola bar that we split that night. We'd found the freshwater stream on our walk so we knew where to get some once we ran out. Banana's grow on the trees around here, so do coconuts, so we weren't at a complete loss."

"Did you fish from the start or…" Stacey began.

"We just ate fruit until Dean got tired of it," I snickered. "He walked out into the ocean about a week and a half after we arrived and turned over the rocks to find anything with meat on it. That's when he made his first fishing pole."

"What would you say was the hardest day?" Ms. Collier asked us.

I looked over at Dean, knowing exactly which day was the hardest, but not knowing if it was a good idea to share. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was on the same page.

"Umm…"

"We should tell them." he whispered.

"About three weeks into our stay… We found-"

"-somebody." Dean finished quickly.

" 'Found somebody'? How did that make it a hard day?" Stace asked with genuine curiosity.

"This… Somebody… Wasn't… Umm… He wasn't alive." I summed up swiftly, not making eye contact with anybody.

The only sounds you could hear were the waves crashing on the shore, the bugs in the jungle behind us, and the dying fire cracking.

"You mean…"

"He was dead. Well. They were dead. It was just a skeleton. We couldn't be for sure that it was a 'he'. It was just a guess." I rambled on, and no body stopped me.

"How long had you been here, by then?" Jack asked.

Dean and I shrugged together, but he answered. "A few weeks, I guess. I'm not really sure."

"Where-" my mother cleared her throat before she continued. "Where is he now?"

I sighed. "Dean took him took him to the center of the island and buried him."

The next few moments passed by in silence.

"Well… now that that's out of the way… why don't we go put your beds together?"

A/N: like I said. Short. But also like I said, I promise that they will get longer.

Review, or don't, whichever.

I hope you enjoyed it through its shortness!

Laters,

~Em


End file.
